


The Strings of Fate (Made Them Stronger Together)

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena with a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: Oh..." Kara looked down at her hands, "Damn it. Anyway... what happened?"Lena hummed. How could she explain a teen mom had abandoned her baby in a park with Lena and that she had absolutely no idea how to deal with the situation she had in hands?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, again! 
> 
> I don't know how this idea popped into my head, but here it is. 
> 
> I actually don't knowwhere Pam from HR came from but she's here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena didn’t believe in destiny.

She didn’t believe in fate.

But if she had to choose a moment for where she started to believe that maybe there was _something_ out there that connected people’s lives together, invisible strings bringing them closer, and then _closer_ until they didn’t know where one ended and the other started, her mind would always wander to that sunny day.

The day that she made a few small and casual decisions that lead her to find something very close to fate.

Because he was _hers_ , and she was _his_ the moment the invisible strings changed their lives forever.

* * *

  
Lena felt the headache coming from miles away. And she had _just_ started her day at the office.

Projects and labs to supervise, new investors to meet, board members to overpower, interviews to give.

She thought starting the day even earlier than usual would help her keep her schedule on time for once, but clearly the lack of sleep didn’t seem like the brightest idea right now.

And she skipped breakfast, something Lena promised Kara she wouldn’t do anymore.

Now her system craved breakfast.

Feeling defeated and slightly guilty for not following her friend’s requests, Lena stood up, grabbing her light coat and black purse, walking out of the office, stopping by Jess’s desk to inform her secretary she would eat something at the small Café down the street.

It was a sunny day in late July but not too warm, just perfect. She walked inside the Café and not surprisingly, one of the waitresses quickly ran to her, scribbling down her order and running back behind the counter to prepare her soy latte, toast and bagels – _damn_ Kara for that.

As she waited, Lena observed the park across the street through the glass windows. A couple of people were running, a man was playing with his dog with a frisbee, and a few kids threw bread crumbs to the ducks in the small pond as they followed their parents to school probably.

Once the waitress came back with her order and giving the young girl a fifty dollar bill telling her to keep the change, Lena decided to enjoy her breakfast in one of the park’s benches.

She sat there in silence for a few minutes, sipping her latte and chewing her amazing bagel, when someone sat on the other end of the bench.

Lena didn’t notice them at first, just watching the ducks inside the small lake and enjoyig her breakfast, headache forgotten, but then she heard some fumbling and whining.

A young blonde woman was sitting there trying to soothe a not very happy baby in her arms.

“Having some trouble there?” Lena asked.

The girl looked up and only then Lena noticed the blonde was so much younger than she first had thought. She couldn’t be older than seventeen. She was wearing worn out clothes, both she and the baby looked like they could use a bath and judging by the stains on the girl’s cheeks, she too had been crying.

The girl looked Lena up and down carefully, as if deciding if she was worth her time, but then she looked down at the baby who started to whine again.

“No, he’s just... hungry.” The girl grabbed a small bottle with milk from the bag she had left on the ground, and offered it to the baby, who sucked the bottle's nipple hungrily.

Lena frowned, and she couldn’t help but keep watching he girl feed the baby, who was now kicking his legs with satisfaction.

Lena has seen homeless people before, she donated hundreds of dollars for shelters, she wasn’t dumb. The more she observed the two of them, the more she realized the girl probably had been wandering around for God knows how long.

The girl sniffed, crying quietly, and Lena saw the baby kicking his legs so much that one of his dirty socks slipped off of his small foot. Lena grabbed the sock and sat a little closer to them.

“Here...” she slipped the sock back on, before asking, “how old is him?”

The girl placed the now empty bottle inside the bag and adjusted the baby in her arms,

“Seven months...” she said quietly, eyes never meeting Lena’s.

“Right...” Lena bit her bottom lip, as the girl kept trying to make the baby burp. “Look, maybe I could help you? I have money and you look li-“

“I know I'm fucked up, okay? I don’t need a snob _rich_ lady to remind me!” the girl said angrily.

“No! I’m only trying to-”

“To remind me that I _ruined_ my life!” The girl interrupted Lena again. The baby started crying again. “I already carry a seven month reminder, thank you! I made a mistake... _he_ was a mistake... I didn’t want any of this. I don’t want any of this...” the girl was crying harder now, and the baby kept screeching loudly, and before they knew it, he burped, spitting vomit on the girl’s jacket.

“Fuck...”

She looked down at the mess on her jacket and shirt, swearing under her breath and trying to not drop the baby.

Lena sighed, “Let... let me hold him.”

The girl didn’t seem too pleased to accept Lena’s help, but ended up handling the baby to Lena to wipe the vomit off of her clothes.

Lena actually never had a baby in her arms in entire life. And it’s not that she didn’t like kids, she found them... _interesting_ to say the least, but it was never an experience she had approached before. She held him by the armpits, his legs kicking the air, and Lena found surprisingly dark green eyes looking back at her with curiosity.

“Dammit... l-look I’ll... I-I need to... clean this mess. I’ll use the Café’s restroom... can you...c-can you keep na eye on him?”

Lena nodded, still looking right at the baby’s eyes. She didn’t want to push her luck and be the next vomit target. She was wearing a _three_ _hundred_ _dollars_ shirt.

The girl walked away then, and if Lena had been paying attention, she would’ve seen the young girl looking at them one last time, before walking the _opposite_ direction of the Café.

Lena sat there for ten minutes.

Then twenty.

She started to panic with half an hour.

When Jessica called her, worried about her boss an hour later, Lena only mumbled, “Jess, I'm in _big_  trouble.”

Lena sat there, waiting for her driver to come pick her up, looking down at the sleepy baby in her arms, his small hand found a lock of her hair and held it firmly as he drifted off to sleep.

“Well, _shit_.”

* * *

Lena was in panic.

Once her driver finally found her, Lena carried the sleeping baby and his bag to the car, telling John to take her back to her apartment. 

She quickly dialed Jessica's number again, glancing at the baby sprawled on the back seat every now and then. 

"Miss Luthor? Your eight o'clock is already here. He's been waiting for almost half an hour." Jess sounded desperate, but clearly Lena didn't have time for that.

"Jess, cancel everything I have for today! I need you to meet me at my apartment in ten minutes." Lena saw the baby starting to move as he opened his eyes, chin already trembling. "Actually, bring _all_ of my PA team! I need you all there! A-And maybe a doctor... a pediatrician! See you soon!"

As she picked the baby boy up again, Lena though the unpteeth time why did she have to decide to start her day earlier, or go to that _damn_ Café, or enjoy her _fucking_ breakfast on that _stupid_ bench.

She had _no_ _idea_ how to look after a baby. She used to skip breakfast until Kara threatened her for Christ's sake!

She was in so much trouble.

* * *

 A couple of hours after meeting her team of personal assistants - and a pediatrician - in her apartment, Lena thought she might had the situation under control. 

She had set up a small computer network in her office, where Jessica, Pam and Alana had been researching how to take care of a seven month old baby or any traces of his mother, and listened carefully to the doctor's instructions after a quick exam: the baby was mild dehydrated, but other than that he was fine, she just had to keep offering him water and juices in small doses or else he could end up throwing up again.

The four of them managed to give him a bath (it was very messy, and the baby didn't seem to like when Alana touched him), change his dirty clothes for clean ones (since Alana had to stay away from him, Lena asked her to buy a list of things babies might need), Lena finally placed the boy inside the brand new playpen in her living room with brand new appropriate toys for seven month old babies (they _really_ did their research).

She only had him for three hours and Lena was already exhausted. How did normal people manage to raise more than one of those for _years_?

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lena almost groaned when Jess approached her. "What, now?"

"Miss Danvers is downstairs, ma'am. She said you were supposed to have lunch together and you weren't picking up your phone. She was worried." Jess said all that blushing for some reason.

Lena sighed, feeling like slapping herself. After everything that happened she had forgotten about lunch with Kara completely. 

"Send her in." Lena said, before walking towards the bathroom to make sure she looked at least a little bit presentable for Kara. 

Not _for_ Kara, of course!

Just... for the _visit_.

Once she walked back to the living room, Jess was already greeting Kara in the hall. Lena felt something funny in her belly as she saw Kara smiling at her secretary, before their eyes met over Jessica's shoulder. 

Lena approached them, smiling. "Hey, Kara, I'm so sorry about our lunch!" 

"Forget about lunch," Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena, and the CEO couldn't help but hug her friend back. "I was worried _sick_ about you! I went to the office and you weren't there or _any_ of your army of secretaries and absolutely _no_ _one_ knew what was happening! You can't do that _ever_ again!"

When they pulled away Kara moved her hands to her waist with an angry pout. It was adorable but Lena wouldn't say that out loud. Lena was about to respond when she noticed Jess was still there, looking back and forth between her boss and the reporter with dreamy smile in her lips.

Lena cleared her throat, "So, Jess... you can keep working in the office."

"I already made a list of the best formulas to buy, ma'am." Jess said quickly.

" _Jess_..." Lena glared at her secretary, who finally snapped out of it.

"Oh! _Right_! I'll... go... keep working in the office. Excuse me." Then she walked away.

Kara smiled even thought she had that crinkle between her eyebrows. 

"Sorry about that." Lena mumbled, blushing a little. "And if you keep doing that Supergirl pose, more people will find out who you are."

"Oh..." Kara looked down at her hands, "Damn it. Anyway... what _happened_?"

Lena hummed. How could she explain a teen mom had abandoned her baby in a park with Lena and that she had absolutely no idea how to deal with the situation she had in hands?

Lena looked over her shoulders towards the living room, where the baby was still in his playpen. She could hear him playing with those noisy toys Alana bought. 

Kara followed her gaze, x-raying the wall probably since she gasped loudly. "Is that a...?"

"I can explain."

"Lena, you have a baby in your living room!" 

Kara quickly walked over to the living room, and Lena couldn't help but find extremely funny how Kara opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, trying to keep the smile off of her face. 

The baby, feeling he had company, quickly forgot his stuffed octopus (one of the many stuffed animals Alana bought), and turned to look at the new visit. Lena noticed his eyes twinkle in recognition for a moment when he saw Kara, but too soon he realized she wasn't who was expecting and started to cry loudly, pushing the stuffed animal away in frustration. 

"Oh, no, did I upset him?" Kara asked, approaching him slowly and picking him up from the playpen, wrapping her arms securely around his small body and holding the baby close to her chest.

Lena placed her hand in her belly for a moment, feeling something very weird and unknown in her chest as she observed Kara with a blond baby boy in her arms, cooing him softly. 

Alarmed by the baby's cries, Pam came running from the kitchen with an already warm bottle of milk in hand, offering it to her boss. "Here it is, ma'am!"

"Thanks, Pam." 

When Lena’s secretary disappeared back inside, Kara looked at the brunette with raised eyebrows. 

"So, what happened?"

Lena sighed and started to tell Kara everything that had happened that morning, and how she ended up with a baby she knew nothing about but her his age in her arms.

“I can’t believe you made a task force to take care of a baby!” Kara chuckled, sitting on the couch with the blond boy in her arms, making silly faces as she fed him his beloved bottle of milk. 

"I know _nothing_ about looking after a baby!" Lena defended herself.

"It's not that hard, you know. Alex and I used to babysit for extra money to buy junk food and punk rock CD's and we were only _teenagers_!" Kara mocked Lena, handling the now empty bottle to the CEO, who only rolled her eyes at her friend.

Kara made him stand up on her thighs, and Lena couldn’t help but find the two of them adorable together. He touched Kara's nose softly, then poked her cheeks before moving to her mouth, doing a curious examination of her face, before laughing when Kara pretended to bite his small fingers. 

It was the first time Lena saw him smiling, and the weird feeling in her stomach came back with full force.

"Oh, so he's not completely toothless." Lena said, sliding closer to the blondes, trying to give a better look at the set of four teeth he had. 

"Stop sciencing him!" 

"Sciencing? Is that even a word?" Lena smirked at Kara, but the blonde only shoved her away with her shoulder playfully.

"You're treating him like he is one of your work projects! He's a baby, for Rao's sake! You're making your secretaries do researches on how many calories babies should eat a day, how to he should sleep, even how to hold a baby properly. It's not how it works. He's not some empirical phase you have to deal with before writing a theses."

Lena frowned at Kara, "And how would you know that?"

Kara bit her bottom lip, adjusting the boy in her arms, letting him play with her phone for a moment, since he seemed to like the moving colors of the screen lock.

"Back on Krypton, we knew the planet was dying, and my parents knew I'd have to follow Kal-El here. I did... some kind of training. I was so young and I'd be responsible for a baby in a strange place. Of course it didn't work, but even back on Krypton my mother said I just had to learn to follow my instincts sometimes. I'm not saying every woman has maternal instincts, I'm saying everyone has _survival_ instincts, and babies need us to follow it sometimes. They don't need it to be too calculated, they just need to feel _protected_."

Lena looked down at the boy in Kara's arms, trying to catch the moving colors in her phone with his fingers. She couldn't imagine the heavy burden of the massive responsability on her shoulders until now. Just like the girl in the park she didn't ask for any of this.

How could she do it?

"I... I don't know if I can do it, Kara." She said quietly, still looking at the baby.

Kara gently turned to Lena to give her one of those soft and intense looks Lena loved so much. 

"So, what else can you do?"

Lena tough for a second, "I was thinking about... finding his mother... and if I don't... then... I... don't know."

She felt like a failure right now. Lena had a pretty good photographic memory, so she had her security team looking around for the blonde girl, but it's been hours and nothing. She was left with a seven month old baby boy and she had absolutely no idea what she could do about that. 

"I don't even know his name." She mumbled.

Kara sighed, wrapping one of her arms arms around Lena's shoulders, still holding the baby with the other. She felt the blonde pressing a kiss against her temple, before saying, "Look, remember what I told you about my family motto?"

" _El_ _marayah_." Lena said with a smile. She loved how kryptonese rolled off of her tongue easily now after a couple of fun classes from Kara.

"Stronger together, yes." Kara smiled. "No matter what you decide to do, I'll be by your side. I'll help you look after his mother, even. But if you decide to keep him around, you won't do it alone, Lena. I'll help you all the way, and I'll protect your both, _always_. _El_ _mayarah_. 

* * *

If taking care of a baby for almost four hours was exhausting for Lena, two whole weeks was pure torture.

It's been two weeks since she last stepped inside L-Corp, having been working from her home office this entire time since she was left with a seven month old human being who's sole purpose in life was eat, cry and poop. 

And how did he poop. 

She still had Jess around to help her with work related stuff, but also to have an extra pair of hands in case the baby decided to throw a fit in Lena's arms after waking up from his is midday nap time in a grumpy mood, or if he decided to not try the mashed avocados Lena offered him, spitting everything out right on the very expensive carpet. 

She couldn't understand that. She loved avocados!

And she hasn't slept in just as long, even though he slept through the night, Lena still woke up to feed him or change his diapers. And he was a little kicker and a blanket stealer! Since she still didn't have time to buy a crib (something she wanted to do herself), the baby had been sleeping with Lena in her king sized bed. She placed him right in the middle, surrounded by pillows and blankets, but somehow, he would always roll up to her side of the bed, kicking her in the ribs or right in the face, she even woke up with him right in top of her chest once. 

And okay, she didn't get upset that one time, it was funny actually, how he _always_ found a way snuggle up to her in the middle of the night. 

But people were starting to wonder, specially people that worked with Lena. Jess told her the board was going insane, everyone wondering what was happening and creating theories. 

"Miss Luthor. The PR team is on the line. Again." Jess said nervously, moving to pick the baby up and feed him herself as she gave the phone to Lena.

The baby grumbled unhappy, but didn't make anyother sound after being offered the bottle's nipple again. Lena noticed he looked... chubby-er.

Lena took a deep breath, before answering the call. "Yes, Mark?"

" _Lena, I'm sorry to interrupt you again, but we need to give something to the press. And to the board members. There are all kinds of rumours spreading around. The board think you're partying out in Ibiza or something, the employees think you have cancer, and somehow the press is talking about_ the baby _._ "

As she listened to the head of her PR team, Lena saw Kara walking inside her apartment (she had free access now). They smiled at each other, before Kara took the now excited boy from Jess's arms, softly rubbing his back to make him burp and talking quietly but animated to him.

Lena felt her lips turning upwards at the sight, because for two weeks now Kara was determined to help him say his first words , even though Lena explained babies only started to form some words from nine to fourteen months.

" _Lena_?"

"Oh, sorry, Mark. Look, I'm really sorry to put you in this position. I'll have something for you by the end of the day, okay?"

She heard him sigh on the line, but she couldn't do much else.

 " _Okay. Bye_."

Lena ended the call and approached Kara and the baby.

"Hey, you." She greeted her friend.

"Hey, yourself." Kara offered her cheek for Lena to kiss and honestly, if Kara Danvers offered you her cheek for a kiss you just kissed her _damn_ cheek. 

So Lena did.

When she pulled away the baby was smiling all bashful like at them. 

"Oh, I think he wants a kiss, too!" Kara turned to him. "Don't you, little one? Do you want to be _lucky_ enough to get a kiss from that _beautiful_ woman right there?" She pretended to listen to him. "Oh, he told me he _totally_ wants you to kiss him, too!"

Lena laughed at Kara's silly act, the familiar warmth in her chest whenever the reporter was around or said something like 'beautiful woman' to Lena, making itself known again.

Lena shook her head. "I'm not kissing this little poop machine."

Kara gasped. "He is not! As if Lena Luthor doesn't poop! She totally does, little one!" 

"I don't make people wipe my butt!"

"Stop embarrassing him and kiss him!" Kara pushed the baby in her direction and Lena pretended she didn't want to kiss him once more, before finally giving up, wrapping her arms around Kara and by extension, the baby, kissing his blonde head with affection. 

She really loved the little poop machine. She pretended she didn't, but it was so hard to not love him and the way he only fell asleep in her arms, a lock of her hair wrapped around his chubby fist. Or how he smiled at her silly faces as she fed him, or how he looked at new things with such an interest and curiosity she was almost certain he was the next genius in the world. 

"It wasn't so hard, was it? This little man deserves all the love in the world! All the love. You deserve everything that's good out there." Kara said quietly, holding him even closer, and Lena noticed the reporter was teary-eyed. 

"Kara... what's wrong?"

The blonde sniffed, and Lena guided lead them to her bedroom for privacy. Once they were there, she sat next to Kara on her bed.

Kara was silent for a moment, before she said quietly, "I found his mother."

Lena gasped. She knew Kara was looking around for the girl, but Lena was almost giving up by now. 

"How? W-When?"

"I used that digital image you made of her." Kara said. "She wasn't in National City anymore. She's in Gotham."

Lena frowned, "And? Did she say something about getting back?'"

Kara looked right into Lena's eyes, and for the first time since they met, Lena saw Kara angry, her voice trembling.

"She's _not_ coming back. And I don't want her _near_ him!" 

"What happened?"

"She's a drug addicted. When I tried to convince her to come back for him, she said he's lucky she didn't thew him in a trash can like she felt like doing so many times. She said she trated his formula for drugs once and he kept crying all night! She said _he_ ruined _her_ life! She doesn't want him and she doesn't deserve him!" 

Lena was breathing heavily now, hands clenched in fists as she thought about everything Kara just told her. How could someone say all that about its own child? She felt like her jaw might break from how hard she was clenching and unclenching it.

"That _fucking_ bitch." She seethed. 

Lena looked at the baby, chewing his thumb as he looked up at them innocently, before smiling.

And that's when she knew. 

"So... he's mine?"

Kara chuckled through her tears, smiling and nodding happily. "He's yours. He's _always_ been yours."

Lena picked him from Kara's arms carefully. She was much better in holding him now, and she made him face her, kissing his forehead softly.

"Did she at least say his name?"

"She said you can name him whatever the hell you want."

Lena scoffed, "Of course."

They stared at him for a while in silence, until Kara asked, "If you ever had a baby, what would you name him?"

Lena thought for a second, before smiling. 

" _Lucas_."

"What is it you Luthors have with L names?" Kara chuckled, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "But, he has a Lucas face, I guess."

"Lucas Luthor." Lena tested, looking at Kara. "Sounds good?"

"Sounds amazing! We can call him Luke." Then she frowned, "Wait... you're not doing this to possibly name a future daughter _Leia_ right?"

"Would _you_ mind?" Lena asked with a smirk and an raised eyebrow. 

Kara laughed, wrapping her arms both of them.

"Probably not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between all her business and life threats, children were probably the last thing on Lena's mind.
> 
> She never thought she'd become a mother at twenty six. 
> 
> She'd never thought she'd be a mother at all.
> 
> Until Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more!
> 
> Enjoy!

Between all her business and life threats, children were probably the _last_ thing on Lena's mind.

She never thought she'd become a mother at twenty six. 

She'd never thought she'd be a mother _at all._

Her days used to be simple. Or as simple as being one of the richest women in the country - probably the world - could be. 

She used to wake up early, take a shower, eat breakfast, swipe through her emails on the way to L-Corp, read and/or reorganize her schedule with Jess as soon as she walked in her office, and then proceed to have meetings, research briefings, future projects presentations, financial reports to respond and so on through the day, until she left the building almost midnight.

Sometimes Kara would drop by, preventing Lena to die from boredom.

But the next day would _always_ be the same.

She was born and raised to be a businesswoman, not a mother.

Until Lucas.

That kid turned her _entire_ world upside down over night.

For three months now Lena woke up with Lucas either snuggled up to her side or crying loudly ready for the next bottle or diaper change. Then she'd give him a bath, the worst part of the day, since he _hated_ bath time even with warm water and rubble ducks.

After changing his clothes, Lena would carry him to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast and by the time she finished feeding him small pieces of fruits like his doctor told Lena to do - she knew now he loved bananas and kiwi, but still _no_ avocado - the two nannies Lena hired to take care of him while she went to work would already be there. 

But even from the office she'd keep an eye on him. And when lunch time rolled around she'd be back at her apartment to spend some more time with the little guy.

And every night when Lena came back from work at 18:00 pm sharp, Lucas happy squeal after seeing her made _every_ change seem worth it.

Lena still didn't feel like a mother.

But she definitely felt _something_. 

* * *

Lena dropped her keys inside the bowl on top of the table in the hall, sighing as she took off her coat on her way to the living room.

After a really long and stressful day at the office, one she didn't even have time to come back to check up on Lucas, Lena wanted nothing more than to come home and see his face. 

She frowned when she didn't see him in the living room playing with one of the nannies or in his playpen, but the panic starting to form inside her quickly dissipated when she heard a familiar voice coming from the nursery.

"- that's right, Luke. But _of course_ I couldn't let the bad alien hurt her, she's my sister after all! Even if she's a pain in the butt sometimes, but all siblings are,  I guess... maybe you'll understand some day. I bet you'd be the most amazing big brother, right, buddy?" 

Lena couldn't help but smile as she observed Kara talking with Lucas as the blonde prepared him for his bath time. His dark green eyes were looking attentively at Kara moving around his nursery as she grabbed everything she might need, knowing bath time was Luke's least favourite time of the day. 

When he finally saw Lena by the doorway, Lucas giggled and pointed his small finger at her from his crib, arms up in the air already asking to be picked up.

"Don't give him any ideas, I don't think can handle more than one of those." Lena said as she walked inside the nursery, picking up Luke and kissing his cheek softly. "Hey, buddy!"

He smiled at her and pointed at Kara. 

"Oh yeah, I see you have company!"

The reporter approached them with a smile, Luke's towel in hand as well as a bunch of toys to distract him.

"I wasn't giving him any ideas! I was only telling him about my day. I read that the more we talk with babies, then the faster they'll learn how to speak! I'm sure he _almost_ said your name earlier." Kara nodded to herself.

Lena chuckled, already taking Luke's onesie off, leaving the 10 month old baby only in his diapers. "You won't give up until he says something, right? Where's Jen and Molly, by the way?"

"Oh! Since I stopped by, I told them to go home earlier. They were kind of dreading bath time." 

Lena sighed, already preparing for it herself.

Kara laughed at her face. "You're pouting, Lena."

"I'm _not_!" Lena protested.

"You _are_!" Kara smiled, "It's cute. But! I also read about baby's bath times and how to make it enjoyable. Luke's already a big boy now, and maybe he doesn't like bathtubs, so we should try new ways to give him a bath. So today... we're trying the shower!" 

Lena frowned again, adjusting Lucas on her hip. "The _shower_?"

Kara nodded excitedly. "Yes! Something about the water flowing from above... anyway, of course this technique requires at least two people, so I'm going to change in a bathing suit real quick then it's your turn or else you'll get all wet. Sounds good?"

_Sounds good?_

Lena swallowed, trying to process everything Kara just told her but getting stuck in the part about being in the shower with a semi naked kryptonian. 

 _Oh God_.

"You... in a _bathing suit_?" 

Kara's cheeks turned slightly pink as she tried not to smile at the CEO's loss of words.

"Let's just get this over with, Lena!"  

Once they changed, the three of them stepped into Lena's shower. Kara held Lucas securely against her chest, his back pressed against her chest and legs kicking away in excitement the moment Lena turned shower on. Lucas watched the water falling cruriously and moved his chubby hands in front of him, trying to trap the water in his hands. Once Lena grabbed the shower head and moved it to his belly, he gave a surprisingly happy laugh.

“Look at that! He _likes_ it!” Kara chuckled and they shared a smile.

Lena couldn’t help but watch the way Kara carefully kept the soap away from his eyes, how she whispered encouraging words in his ear as Lena washed his belly, or how she kissed his blonde head lovingly, making him enjoy bath time for the first time.

Kara Danvers too had been a big change in Lena's life for the past three months.

True to her words, Kara had been helping her all the way since Lena decided to get full custody of Lucas. It could've been a _very_ _long_ process if not for Lena's very expensive lawyers, and Kara had been by the CEO's side in every court hearing she had to attend. 

Kara was a constant presence at the penthouse, and Lena felt her heart swelling every time the reporter interacted with the baby.

And Lucas absolutely _loved_ Kara. 

He looked at her with adoration when she talked, his laughs were the happiest when they played on the carpet as Kara pretended to chased him, making him crawl faster to the safety of Lena's arms, he loved to fall asleep against her chest as she sang kriptonian lullabies, and he _hated_ when she left.

Lena supposed she hated it too.

For Lena, getting home after a long day at the office and giving Luke a shower with the blonde's help felt oddly _intimate_ , for some reason.

And she didn't want that feeling to go away. 

"Lena! He's peeing!" Kara said with a laugh.

Lena looked down quickly and sure enough, Luke had peed on her.

"Shit! Turn around!" 

Kara turned around still laughing loudly, Lucas looking up at them as if saying _'I didn't do anything!_ '

Lena groaned, stepping under the shower and washing herself, "I think that's enough for today... and _stop_ laughing!"

"It was funny!" Kara said as she walked out of the shower, adjusting the baby in her arms to grab his towel and a bathrobe to herself. 

When Lena walked into his nursery, Kara had already dressed herself and changed Luke in his pajamas.

"Seriously?" Lena chuckled when she realized the pajamas Luke was wearing was a replica of Superman's suit. 

"What? He's a _Super_ _Baby_!" Kara said, picking him up and kissing his forehead. 

Luke yawned and placed his head against Kara's neck.

"Looks like someone's sleepy. I'll tuck him in while you change." She approached Lena. "Come on, buddy, let's give your mama a goodnight kiss!"

Lena frowned as she looked up at Kara.

"D-Don't say that ..." Lena stuttered, mouth hanging open for a moment after hearing that word. "I'm... I'm not his _mother_." 

It felt weird even saying it.

Kara crinkled her forehead, confused. She tried to look at the CEO's eyes, but Lena avoided her gaze.

"But... you _are_." Kara whispered softly, her hand gently caressing the baby's back. "I see the way you to take care of him, the way you smile at each other when you get back from work, the way he falls asleep holding your clothes tightly as if to make sure you're still there... Lucas's yours, Lena. And you're his, remember?" 

Lena sighed, nodding slowly, because what Kara said it's true.

"I guess I'm just... _scared_." She finally said. "I'm scared I won't be good enough. I'm scared of messing up."

"I think that comes with motherhood. But, from what I've seen you're already the _best_ mom in the _whole_ world. Now... let him kiss his mama!"  

Lena smiled softly, and even though Luke didn't seem too pleased, he let her kiss his cheek, before promptly falling asleep in Kara's arms.

* * *

Lena was used to the press by now.

She grew up hiding from cameras and with her last name on newspaper's covers almost everyday. 

She knew how to deal with sensationalistic journalism after everything that happened with Lex.

But Lena would be lying if she said she didn't get surprised with the excitement of the press, after Mark released a simple statement she had written about adopting a baby. 

Granted, since stepping up as the new CEO of her family's company, Lena had had to deal with the press almost on a daily basis and her PR team had been doing an amazing job at keeping her personal life away from any headlines. 

But apparently now, a simple picture of Lucas was worthing _millions_ of dollars for the first paparazzi or amateur photographer who could get a chance to click Lena Luthor's son. 

"You're mad." 

Lena clenched her jaw, not looking away from her laptop's screen as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she said something she could regret later. 

"This is a professional visit, isn't it, Kara?" Lena asked, raising one eyebrow as she looked up.

She noticed Kara flinched a little, fiddling with the pen in her hand nervously and avoiding her hard stare.

"Y-Yes."

"Then you already know how I feel about the press digging into my personal life to try to turn Lucas's life into a _circus_."

Kara sighed and finally looked up to meet Lena's green eyes. 

Lena knew she probably wasn't being fair to the blonde, but she couldn't help but feel overly protective when the subject was Lucas. 

"Lena, believe me, I wouldn't be here if James hadn't asked me to come, _as_ _my_ _boss_." Kara said, "I would've preferred if you both didn't have to go through this, but I can tell they're not giving up. And because I worry about Luke as much as you, I'm here to tell you that we can do this exclusive interview by _your_ conditions. Only you, me and some questions, and I told James he'll have to be the one taking the pictures! Just the three of us. Well... four with Luke."

Lena bit her bottom lip, considering it. "You promise?"

Kara offered her pinky to the CEO with a smile, "Pinky promise."

Lena smiled and intertwined her pinky with Kara's. 

Two weeks later, when Kara went over for dinner, she offered Lena the first copy of the next day's CatCo magazine.

On the cover was a picture of Lena sitting in her home office's chair with Lucas on her lap, their green eyes highlighted by their matching soft green dress and shirt, big smiles on their faces. Lena remembered Kara had been next to James making silly faces for Luke and she just wasn't able to resist the sounds of his laughter. 

" _The Business of Motherhood._ " Lena raised an eyebrow. "Really, Kara?"

Kara looked up from where she'd been sitting, feeding Luke his tomato soup with his Batman spoon. "Read first and then you can judge me."

The CEO smiled as she read Kara's article, because of course she had flattered Lena, _again._ Kara left out the part where Luke was abandoned by his birth mother, concluding that Lena and Luke were a perfect match united by destiny, and she had written Lena's answers to her questions word by word, leaving no room for mislead interpretations.

It was amazing. 

When they moved to the couch, where Luke could watch his beloved nightly episode of Peppa Pig, the reporter poked her friend's side to get her attention.

"I have something else for you." Kara said, digging into her purse, before handing Lena an envelope. 

When the brunette opened the package, she found probably a dozen copies of the pictures James Olsen had taken for the interview, including the ones where Kara had joined Lena and Luke.

"Kara, these pictures look amazing!"

"I know! James won a Pulitzer, after all." Kara smiled, looking down at the pictures in Lena's hands. 

Lena stared at the picture of Kara holding Luke above her head to pretend he was flying, his smile as big as Lena's as he reached out for her, clearly having a good time.

"I'll put this one on my desk." Lena said. 

Kara looked at her surprised, "You... don't have any pictures in your office."

Lena stared back at her friends blue eyes, wrapping an arm around Kara's shoulder, caressing her soft skin gently.

"I have a feeling this is only the first of many pictures I'll have in my office from now on. Jessica will be _delighted_!" 

They shared a small smile, before Kara rested her hand on Lena's thigh. 

Lena leaned in slowly, her heart racing inside her chest and she was sure Kara could hear it loud and clear as their faces got closer and closer _until_...

Until Lena chickened out in the last moment and moved her lips to kiss Kara sloppily on the side of her nose. 

 _Dammit, Luthor._  

Lena pulled away quickly, her cheeks burning as she said, "Thanks, they're amazing! The pictures, I mean. _Amazing_."

Kara had the crinkle between the eyebrows.

Luke still had his eyes glued on the TV screen.

Lena only sighed. 

* * *

After four months, Lena realized Lucas had a very strong personality. 

And by strong personality she meant he was as stubborn as she was.

If he didn't like the taste of a new veggie, he would spit it right out on the floor.

When she decided it would be best for him to sleep in his crib in the nursery she almost went crazy with his loud cries, watching him throw his blankets and toys away in protest after waking up in the middle of the night and realizing he wasn't on her bed. Eventually he got used to it.

Due to Kara's insistence, she was certain he was this close to say his first words. He babbled on and in through the day and pointing at things became his new way of communicating. 

And he was determined to run before walking. That's how he ended up bumping his head on the coffee table.

"Hey, buddy. It's bed time." Lena said, picking him up from his spot in the living room floor where he been playing.

She soon realized it was going to be one of those nights.

Lucas cried and tried to push her away, and Lena had to try her best to not let him fall. 

Nearly after two hours later, where she tried to get him to sleep on his crib, Luke was still crying. She could see he was tired, but he refused to sleep and when she tried to offer him a bottle of warm milk, he promptly kicked it away.

"Come on, Luke... please... I don't know what you want! What do you want, buddy?" She asked almost desperately as he kept crying, face bright red.

Kara was right when she he said motherhood came with all kinds of challenges. If it weren't for the blonde's help and patience, Lena was almost certain she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to cry with him sometimes. She was so much better than Lena in these situations. If Kara was there, Luke would already be asleep after a quick kryptonian lullaby. 

Kara.

" _Dammit_." 

For the past month Kara had showed up almost every night to tuck him in after her last round of patrols around the city. 

Of course Luke would miss her the one night Kara had free to spend with her sister, since Maggie would be working.

"Baby, she can't tonight." Lena whispered, "She's with her sister... it's her family... c'mon, you can even sleep with me." 

But even after Lena placed him on her bed, Luke didn't stop crying. She was almost giving up when she heard he balcony's door sliding open, Kara walking inside her bedroom still wearing her civilian clothes.

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

"He wouldn't stop crying."

Kara climbed on Lena's bed, taking Lucas in her arms and rubbing his back gently, his hiccups subsiding as she whispered the now familiar kryptonian lullaby in his ear.

"You... you _heard_ him?" 

Kara looked at Lena over his head, "Of course I did. I always hear you both." Then she looked down at him, wiping his wet cheeks with her fingers and offering him a loving smile when Lucas tangled his small hand with her shirt, "I'm so sorry I took so long to get here, little one. I promise I'll _never_ do this again, okay?"

"You _heard_ him." Lena repeated, still stunned by that piece of information. 

"I'm always in tune with people I care about, Lena. So I check up on you every now and then. Tonight was no different, and I just couldn't ignore his cries anymore."

Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry we interrupted your sister's night."

"You didn't interrupt _anything_. Alex just went home and I came here as fast as I could."

Luke was finally falling asleep, still holding Kara's shirt tightly. 

"You're my family, too." Kara said so quietly Lena almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"You told him I couldn't come here because of Alex, because she's my family. But Luke's my family, too... _you're_ my family, Lena." Kara motioned for Lena to approach her, and Lena did, sliding closer to the blonde.

The kryptonian gently placed the now sleeping baby between their bodies, lying down and intertwining her fingers with Lena's.

"You can call me at _any_ time and I'll hear you. I'll be with you as soon as I can. Please, don't doubt that. Promise me you'll call me if you'll ever need anything, Lena."

Lena kissed the back of Kara's hand, "I promise." 

That night they fell asleep in a mess of limbs and Luke's soft snores. 

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late! The meeting took longer that I expected and- Alex?"

Lena frowned when she walked in Kara's apartment and instead of seeing the blonde training Lucas to give his first steps, she came face to face with Alex. 

Lena opened her mouth to ask about Lucas when she saw Maggie walking out of Kara's bedroom with Luke under her left arm, carrying him as if he was a simple briefcase.

But still, Lucas was giggling, his blonde hair falling on his eyes as Maggie walked. 

"Here he is! A brand new and poop free kid!" Maggie said, before noticing Lena standing in the middle of the living room with Alex. 

The CEO shared a look with Kara's sister, squinting her eyes. 

Lena and Alex didn't have a bad relationship. But they didn't have a good relationship either. Lena was pretty sure Alex didn't approve of her sister spending so much time with Lena and her son, even though she never said anything.

But she didn't have to say anything, Lena just knew. 

"Hey, Luthor!" Maggie greeted Lena. "Your kid's poop is very messy and too green! What have you been feeding him?"

Maggie threw Lucas over her shoulder playfully and he laughed loudly, grabbing her jacket tightly.

"Maggie, stop doing that or he'll throw up on you!" Alex said, rolling her eyes at her fiancé, picking up Luke and adjusting him on her hip. "Where are his socks?"

"We had some casualties." Maggie shrugged. 

" _Where's Kara_?" Lena finally asked. "She said she could watch him while I had a meeting and we could meet here for lunch."

"DEO emergency. Since we have the day off she called us to look after him until you finished." Alex said, running a hand over Lucas' messy hair to tame it.

"And _I_ did a pretty good job." Maggie said proudly. 

"Yeah, right..." Alex chuckled.

When Lucas pointed excitedly at the TV behind Alex they all turned to look at the screen, where the live news was broadcasting a fight between Supergirl and a very big and ugly grey alien.

Lena felt her stomach drop when the alien kicked Kara away and she ended up smashing against a three stories building, but soon she flied up and hovered over him, hitting him with her laser eyes.

The alien screamed in pain, but Supergirl didn't make any move to hit him again, instead she looked around as if studying her surroundings, before flying away, making the alien yell angrily as it followed her red cape.

" _Apparently, Supergirl is leading the alien out of city to the desert. We're broadcasting it live and what we're seeing-..."_

 _"_ What is she _doing_?" Maggie asked, eyes glued on the screen. "Why didn't she just punch him right in that ugly face?" 

As the cameras followed the Kara and the alien out of the city, they kept watching Kara hit him with the laser vision again and again, still attacking from the sky since the alien couldn't fly.

"She's being... careful." Alex said, frowning as she saw the alien finally falling to the ground, Kara sing the freeze breath to trap him inside a big ice cube. 

"Kara? Being _careful_? That's hardly her style." Maggie chuckled. 

When the vans of the DEO rolled on the screen to take the alien away, Kara was already gone.

Two minutes later Kara came rushing inside her apartment through the window, big smile on her face as she walked straight towards Lucas to pick him up from Alex's arms.

Luke squealed happily when the blonde threw him up in the air, grabbing him right after to kiss his cheek. 

"Hey, buddy!"

"Kara," Alex cleared her throat. "What the hell was that?"

"First off, language," Kara said, looking at the baby with the corner of her eyes. "Second... what did I do?"

"Well, what your sister means is that you didn't leave a _big ass_ mess behind this time. You lead that ugly monster to a deserted area and you didn't even try to beat the s... _shoot_ out of him!" Maggie said, "I'm _impressed_ , little Danvers!" 

"I'm _always_ careful, but... I-I'll admit I was being _extra_ careful." Kara chuckled nervously as she glanced at the CEO, who still hadn't said anything. 

"Extra careful?" Alex asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kara ignored Lucas playing with her cape, holding him tightly , "We were in _this_ neighborhood... if he got any _closer_..." The superhero sighed, glancing at Lena again, and the CEO suddenly felt her cheeks turning pink. "I couldn't risk Lucas, and I can't risk _my_ life now that I have _too_ _much_ to lose."

Everybody avoided each other's gazes after that, the room falling silent for a moment.

" _Anyway_ , Luke had some training to finish, right?" Maggie asked loudly, hopping to break the ice.

"Yes! Right." Kara helped Luke stand on his wobbly legs and Lena quickly joined them, worried he might fall.

He gave a few steps towards her, still holding tightly onto Kara's hands, and Lena couldn't help but smile when he reached her with a big smile.

"Let's try on your own, okay, baby? Mama won't let you fall." Kara whispered as she took only a couple of steps away from both of them, crouching to wait for Luke with open arms.

Lena crouched behind him, supporting his body for a moment to make sure he felt confident enough to try to take a few steps towards Kara, before letting him go.

Luke only stood there for a second, frowning in concentration as if to make sure he wouldn't lose his balance, and then the most crazy thing happened.

He took off running, laughing and screaming a very loud, " _Ma!_ " when he reached Kara's waiting arms.

Lena freezed as she stared at Kara's shocked expression, Luke still smiling excitedly at the blonde.

" _Wow!_ " Maggie said, trying he best to stifle a laugh and failing miserably. 

" _N-No_ , no, no... Luke... I-I'm _Kara_!" The blonde finally said, pointing at herself. " _That's_ your mama!"

Lucas looked over his shoulder to Lena, still smiling as he pointed at her. "Ma!"

" _Yes_! Lena's your mama!" Kara breathed out in relief.

He turned to the blonde again, wrapping his small arms around her neck, "Ma!"

"Oh, _Rao_."

"I think he's making himself _pretty_ clear." Alex said from her spot on the couch, she too smiling at the scene.

"And I think I'm buying some cigars because you _both_ just became parents!" Maggie laughed. 

Lena wasn't sure if she could actually die from embarrassment, but she decided to ignore that for now, before crouching down next to Kara to rub Lucas' back.

"You did _amazing_ , sweetie!" She said, kissing his head, and he showed off his small dimples while smiling, seeming proud of himself.

"L-Lena... I'm _sorry_ , I-"

"It's okay, Kara. Really." Lena felt Alex looking at them, but she ignored her and kissed Kara's cheek anyway. "I'm just impressed he managed to say his first words _and_ give his first steps simultaneously."

"Well, he _is_ a Luthor, after all."

Lena couldn't agree more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you he was a mama's boy!
> 
> I'll probably just write one more chapter and that's it. 
> 
> But, anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you're thinking on the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!

"Lena."

The CEO looked up from the list she was double checking when she heard her name being called, her red lips turning into a smile when she saw Kara walking inside her office with bags of take outs.

Leaving the list on her desk, Lena stood up and met Kara by the couch, giving her friend a side hug and the now usual kiss on the cheek.

"So, is everything okay at Catco?" Lena asked when they settled on the couch, Kara with her Italian pasta and Lena with a quinoa salad, to which she saw the blonde making a disgusted face but chose to ignore.

"Oh, yeah! Everything's great. Although Snapper's now making the lives of a new group of interns a living hell, but, they'll survive." Kara said. "What about you?"

"I was checking the list of things we'll need for Lucas' birthday, actually. I want it to be perfect and safe, but most of the locations have a pool."

"Oh, I was checking it myself this morning! We could have one of those playground ball pools instead. Like, a _big_ one. Luke will _love_ it! " 

Lena chuckled when she saw Kara's eyes shining with excitement. 

"Alright, I'll get  _you_ one of those."

Kara gasped, "It's not for me! I want it to be perfect for him and the other kids."

Lena shook her head, smiling. 

Since Luke's one year old birthday was coming up, Lena decided to throw him big party slash fundraiser to raise money for the Children's Hospital and the National City's Orphanage. And even thought they didn't know the exact date of his birth, they chose the day Lena found him at the park as his new birth date, and were decided to shower him with affection and a day full of fun.

Even though Maggie said he wouldn't remember a thing, but Lena and Kara ignored her.

"This will be his first public appearance." Lena said quietly.

"We will _all_ be there, so it's gonna be fine." Kara squeezed Lena's hand gently.

"I know. But a _lot_ of important people will be there to meet him. I'm kind of nervous. I don't want him to be like the next... Prince George or something."

Kara scoffed, "Pff, please, Lena... Lucas is _way_ cuter than Prince George!"

Lena couldn't help but swoon at the reporter's words, "He _totally_ is!"

They shared a laugh, before falling silent for a few minutes as they ate, but Lena knew Kara long enough to know something was bothering her for a couple of days now.

"Is something wrong, Kara?"

Kara looked up from her now empty plastic container, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose nervously.

"I felt like something was... _off_ that day. Is it because I didn't warn you I was leaving Luke with Alex and Maggie? Because if it was, I'm so sorry! J'onn called me and I left in a hurry an-"

"What? No, of course I wasn't mad at you for that! I know it's your job, and they've watched Luke before."

"Not for that long, though." 

"I trust them and I trust _you_. I know Alex would never let anything happen to him and Luke loves Maggie's craziness." 

Kara nodded, but Lena knew she still wasn't completely convinced. 

"Did Alex say something to you before I got there?" Kara suddenly asked, looking up right into green eyes.

This time Lena was the one who avoided her gaze, bring caught off guard so suddenly by the blondes question.

"I... no. Of course she didn't. Why would she say anything to me?" Lena responded, still not meeting Kara's eyes.

"Don't lie to me, _please_."

Lena sighed, finally looking at the superhero. 

"She didn't say anything..." Lena said, and Kara motioned for her to keep talking, "But... I don't think your sister likes me very much. I feel like she doesn't really approve of you spending so much time with me and Luke."

Kara slid even closer to Lena in the couch. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm Lex Luthor's sister, Kara. I know when people feel uncomfortable around me." Lena confessed with a bitter smile.

Kara sighed, and Lena noticed her cheeks turning slightly red as she said her next words.

"Alex has nothing against you, specifically. She's just... s-she's... being an over protective big sister. She tends to do that with people I... _care_ about." Kara said, quickly completing. "But don't worry, I'll talk to her!"

Lena frowned for an instant, before she too felt her cheeks burning.

" _Oh_." She cleared her throat. "Shouldn't _you_ be giving Maggie the shovel talk?"

Kara smiled proudly, "Oh, believe me, I _did_. And with my _suit_  on."

They laughed, but Lena still felt like Kara was holding something back.  

"Anything else's bothering you?"

Kara sighed, looking back down at her hands. "I've been meaning to ask you something for the past couple of days, but I didn't know how..."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Kara. Just ask away."

The kryptonian took a deep breath, her blue eyes meeting green ones, before she finally asked, "I just wanted to know how you're feeling with Lucas calling me mom, too."

Lena bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling at Kara's nervousness, placing their empty containers on top of her coffee table to take the blonde's hands in hers.

Luke's vocabulary still consisted of some insistent babble, fingers always pointing at things he wanted, and screaming ' _Ma_ ' every time one of them was in the room. 

And Lena loved every second of it. 

"To be completely honest with you, I _love_ sharing this with you." Lena said, chuckling when she saw Kara's surprised expression. "You've been with us since the beginning, Kara. Luke can't sleep without hearing your voice when you sing him beautiful kryptonian lullabies, he gets so excited when you're there to play or watch cartoons with him, and not to mention that one time he pushed _me_ away so _you_ could feed him. We even have a schedule."

Kara blushed and looked away, trying to hide her smile, but Lena saw it anyway.

"He's _yours_ , too." the brunette intertwined their fingers, biting her lip, leaning in and touching her forehead with Kara's, their noses brushing together when Lena boldly said, "And so am I."

Kara smiled.

"Good."

* * *

Lena was in her kitchen preparing a natural smoothie, when she heard the front door opening, footsteps approaching the room only a few moments later.

"Hey, Lena."

Lena looked over her shoulder, seeing Alex carrying what looked like a very heavy box in her arms.

"Oh, hey, Alex." 

Alex left the box on top of Lena's marble kitchen island, opening it with a swiss knife so casually the CEO almost laughed. 

"Kara said she's coming, but she got stuck with Superman doing... whatever it is they do in that Fortress of _Boredom_. So she asked me to stop by the printer to get Lucas' party invitations. And she gave me the key, I hope she warned you." Alex said, still fumbling with the box's lids.

Lena nodded, "She texted me." 

Lena poured her smoothie in a mug, "You want some?"

Alex looked up from the box, checking Lena's mug before shaking her head, "No, I'm fine. It's _green_. Maggie will probably want to taste it when she gets here. You guys are weird."

Lena chuckled this time, because even though Alex and Kara weren't blood related, their disgusted faces after seeing a natural green smoothie were exactly _the same_.

Maggie would probably agree.

Alex finally opened the box and reached inside to check one of the invitations templates. 

" _Damn_ , is this a kid's birthday party or wedding invitations? It looks good but so expensive."

Lena smiled, "It's also a fundraiser and we're inviting a few of the most important and richest people in the city."

Alex raised an eyebrow at the box, "A few? _Right_." Alex looked around, frowning after realizing how quiet the place was. "Where's the kid, by the way?"

"Boy's Night Out." Lena said with a quick shrug.

For a few weeks now, a couple of hours before their weekly gatherings, Winn, James and Mon-El would come by to pick Lucas up for a stroll around the city, only the boys for some 'male bonding' as the photographer said once, before coming back for a night of games and junk food with the whole gang plus the baby.

Lena actually loved how Kara's ( _and hers_ ) friends quickly got attached to Lucas, and how they always made time for him. 

"You're still letting those wackos take him out?" Alex asked with a smile. "God knows what they're using your kid for. Probably to pick up some girls."

"I trust them!" Lena laughed. "You and Maggie take him out, too."

"That's _completely_ different." Alex smiled, before staring at Lena for a moment. "So... Kara talked to me about... some things."

Lena suddenly felt alarmed.

"She did?"

"She said you think I don't like you." 

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, "She didn't have to." 

Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter.

"It's okay. She was pretty pissed, actually." Alex chuckled, before taking a deep breath. "I have nothing against you, Lena. _Honestly_."

Lena nodded, looking down the floor.

"I really trust you to protect Kara no matter what and I'm very grateful to you for that. And don't even mention Lucas... I _adore_ that kid."

 Lena gave her a small smile. "But?"

"But," Alex continued. "I'm still her older sister. I've always felt like it was my duty to protect her. Sometimes I forget she's a grown woman." The DEO agent smiled. "And after Lucas, I confess I was worried about her. About how _attached_ she felt to your baby. She lost her entire world, and no matter what I did, she just felt _so_ lonely at times. I was worried she could get hurt if you didn't return her feelings, and that I wouldn't be able to pick up her pieces after."

Lena felt her cheeks burning at Alex's words. 

"F-Feelings?" She chuckled nervously.

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "Really? You guys raise a _kid_ together! You can't possibly _not_ see that my sister is _crazy_ about you."

Lena blushed, heart beating fast inside her chest, "I'm crazy about her, too."

"I know. That's why we're having this conversation. Because if you hurt her..." Alex pointed a finger at Lena as a clear warning, but the smile on her lips betrayed her.

Before they could say anything else, the front door opened again, loud voices and laughes being heard from the kitchen. 

Lena and Alex went to the living room, only to see James and Winn carrying at least a dozen pizza boxes ( _Mon-El and Kara did eat a lot_ ), Luke perched on the dexamite's shoulders, arms wrapped around Mon-El's forehead and surprisingly Maggie with a few packs of beer. 

"Hey, babe, I'm a honorary bro now and-" Maggie said, showing off her dimples towards Alex, squinting her eyes as she looked from her girlfriend to Lena. "You were giving her the shovel talk, weren't you?"

Alex shrugged as Lena blushed just as Supergirl decided to walk in through the balcony's door in that exact moment.

"You were _threatening_ her?" Kara asked angrily, hands on her hips. 

"It was just a warning." Alex rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, Alex's threats _are_ a little bit scary. I remember when she did that to me." Mon-El said, looking between the Danvers sisters. 

"So, the shovel talk really happened?" Winn asked curiously.

"Are you guys official now?" James questioned with a hopeful smile. 

Lena and Kara shared a look, looking like a pair of bright red tomatoes, before they started to laugh nervously.

"What do you even-"

"Official? What-"

Luke's and Mon-El's heads went from side to side ad they stared at the baby's mothers trying to come up with poor excuses for why they weren't together _yet_.

"Well, Lena _did_ flirt a lot with Kara even when we were still dating. And Kara flirted back." The daximite said. "I even offered her for Lena to join us, since on Dexam a three wa-"

"I-I.... just..  _shut up_ and give me _my son_!" The superhero quickly said, walking over and taking Luke in her arms.

Lena approached a still red Kara, but she chose to ignore what the other alien said, avoiding that particularly subject like always, running her hand through Luke's dark blonde hair. 

He seemed happy to just be in Kara's arms, his hands curiously touching her suit. 

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have fun with your crazy uncles?" Kara asked, kissing his forehead gently.  

Luke obviously didn't respond, but he smiled at the guys when his mother mentioned them.

"It was _awesome_!" Winn said, already chewing a slice of pizza.

"It was really fun, we fed the ducks at the pond." James nodded.

"Not to mention it's _incredible_ how women easily give out their numbers when we have a human cub! Earth's amazing!"

"Mon-El!" Winn and James yelled together. 

"Maggie, I can't believe you let that happen!" Alex grumbled.

"I got there after that!"

"See, Lena, I told you they were using _my_ _nephew_ to pick up on girls!" 

As told hey kept arguing, Lena only looked at Kara.

"Your friends are crazy."

"I think you mean _our_ friends." The blonde said, leaning in to finally kiss the CEO's cheek like she always did after getting home from work, but this time suspiciously close to Lena's mouth.

* * *

Luke's birthday party slash fundraiser was amazing.

Lena felt completely surprised to see a few of her important guests like politicians, business partners and snob philanthropists actually enjoying themselves, wearing casual clothes as they all chased their children through the green yard of the huge mansion she rented for the weekend. 

But nothing made her feel more accomplished than seeing how happy Lucas was, even if he was _only one year old and wouldn't remember this party_.

His almost jumped out of Lena's arms when he saw the huge playpen set up outside ( _Kara did crawl inside to enjoy the ball pool with him_ ), his eyes shined with every new birthday present placed in his arms, and he seemed absolutely fascinated with the idea of shaking people's hands.

Lena couldn't remember ever feeling _this_ happy.

She had just talked with the pair of magicians she hired for some last minute arrangements, when Lena felt someone touching her shoulder lightly, turning around to meet a pair bright blue eyes.

"Lena Luthor." The redhead said with a small smirk. 

"Emma." Lena smiled back nervously, immediately feeling her cheeks blushing as she looked back at the woman. 

Emma Herveoux was Lena's first ex-girlfriend. They met in Paris, after attending a workshop about women, politics and economics in Sorbonne, starting a intense relationship right after. And even though Emma was an incredible woman, she reminded Lena too much of Lillian sometimes.

"I'm glad you see I _still_ make you nervous." Emma's lips were still stretched in a smirk as she looked at Lena hungrily. 

"Of course you _don't_! I'm not... _nervous_." Lena scoffed, even though she was still blushing. 

"Who would've thought, Lena Luthor, a mother."

"Things change." Lena shrugged.

" _Lena!_ " 

Lena turned in time to see Kara approaching, Lucas in her arms, his face, shirt and hands covered in blue icing. 

"Guess who decided to wander over the food table and _not_ so sneakily grab some cupcakes?"

Lena couldn't help but smile when she saw the despite the mess, Lucas looked completely satisfied.

"Oh, so here it is the _famous_ Lucas Luthor. Already a trouble maker." Emma said with a smile.

Lena noticed that Kara only then realized they weren't alone, turning to look at the redhead.  

"Kara, this is Emma Herveoux. We... took some college classes together." Lena said, without meeting their eyes.

"I believe we did a _little bit_ more than that, but I'll let it slide." 

"Oh. I'm Kara Danvers." Kara forced a smile, offering her hand for a handshake, but Emma only looked down at the hand with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the gesture.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't commune with _servants_." Emma simply said, looking back at Lena. 

And that's why Lena broke up with her. 

"With... y-you think I'm..." Kara's face turned an alarmingly dangerous shade of red, and Lena thought her eyes could burn Emma down at any minute now. "I'm _not_ his _nanny_!"

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Emma," Lena started, clenching her jaw to prevent herself from making a scene. "Kara is Luke's other mother."

Kara raised her chin, holding Luke ( _who was still licking his fingers happily)_ even closer.

"You mean you're..." Emma pointed her finger between them in question. 

"We _are_." Lena wrapped one arm around Kara's waist, raising an eyebrow in defiance. 

"Well, good for you." Emma said, before walking away. 

"I can't believe her _nerve_ -" Kara started. 

"I _know_! I'm sorry!" Lena quickly apologized. "I probably should've triple checked the guest list, too."

Kara took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before breathing out, looking slightly calmer.

"I'm gonna change him. We'll talk about this when we get home."

Later that night, after the party was over and the presents were opened, they tucked a very tired and sleepy Luke in, and he fell asleep immediately. 

Kara gently ran a hand through his hair, and Lena knew she was x-raying his small body to make sure nothing was out of place like she did every night, leaning in to kiss his head.

They stood there for quite some time, only staring at him, his chest raising and falling with every breath, arms wrapped around his beloved stuffed octopus.

"I love him." 

Kara said that so quietly Lena almost didn't hear, but of course she did, and she couldn't help but get teary-eyed with teary hose words.

Because she knew Kara loved him more than _anything_.

Lena slowly approached Kara from behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde's middle and bringing her closer, placing her chin on the other woman's shoulder, feeling Kara relax in her embrace. 

"I know you do." Lena whispered. "Our son is so lucky to have you." 

Kara smiled at those words, placing her hands on Lena's arms.

"You told your ex we were together this morning." Kara said, turning around in Lena's arms to face her.

"I did." 

"Are we?" Kara questioned. 

" _Aren't_ we?" Lena asked back, eyebrow raised.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Do you want us to be?"

"Do _you_?"

Kara pushed away Lena away, clearly frustrated.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

" _Avoiding_ it! We've been avoiding everything that's happening between us, avoiding those feelings, the signs... I _know_ you, Lena. And I know the way look at me, and the way you touch me, and the way you keep over thinking if you should kiss me or not." 

Lena looked down at her feet, feeling extremely ashamed of herself. 

"I know you're afraid I'll say I don't want you." Kara continued, stepping closer again, cupping Lena's cheeks to make her look up into blue eyes. "But I _won't_. Because I _do_ want you. I _love_ our family and I am  _in love_ with you."

Lena felt her lips stretching in a smile as she wrapped her arms around Kara's body and _finally_  kissed her, trying to pour down everything she felt for the kryptonian in _that_ kiss.

When they pulled away, they were still smiling, breathing heavily, and Kara looked over her shoulder towards the crib.

"We should probably move this to-"

"Yeah!"

Lena stifled a yelp when Kara suddenly carried her bridal style, holding tightly into her shoulders until they reached the bedroom, still sharing small kisses on the way.

* * *

Lena was used to overthink every little aspect of her life, mainly her professional life.

If there was something she always used as a escape route to not think about things, it was sex. Sex for her used to be rough and intense and all about power, but always quick, after all she didn't have time.

She didn't think about it, she just _did_.

But sex _with_ Kara...

She felt her mind overflowing with thoughts as her skin burned.

And for some reason she started to think about philosophy and poetry. 

About how in the first time Kara touched her, Lena felt like she was breaking little by little, and when the blonde ran her hands slowly against Lena's sides before intertwining their fingers to pull the brunette up to sit on her lap, taking one of the CEO's nipples in her mouth reverently, Lena felt like Kara had just reconstructed her piece by piece.

Lena's brain overloaded when she thought about power, about how she easily gave in to Kara's wishes when the blonde turned her around, kissing the skin between her shoulder blades down her spine until she nibbled Lena's asscheek, getting back up only to hold dark locks firmly in one hand as she fucked Lena with the other from behind.

And the kryptonian kept building and rebuilding Lena over and over again through the night.

And Lena suddenly realized she had never _made love_.

"I like my body when it is to your body..." Lena whispered, eyes closed as she played with the ends of Kara's hair, the first rays of sunlight hitting their bare skin through the window. "And possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new..."

Kara raised her head from its comfortable spot on Lena's chest, frowning confused even though she had a small smile on her lips.

"What is that?"

Lena smiled, "A few pieces of some E.E. Cummings' poem."

"Oh, yeah?" 

She caressed Kara's cheek tenderly with the tips of her fingers. " _Lady, I will touch you with my mind. Touch you and touch and touch_  
_until you give me suddenly a smile, shyly obscene._ "

Kara blushed furiously as she smiled at Lena's words, biting her bottom lip, and the CEO only chuckled. 

"I wasn't too rough was I? I-I'm sorry I just couldn't... control myself." Kara gently touched the bruises on Lena's neck.

"Don't worry. It was actually very _hot._ " 

They laughed, kissing softly, before hearing Luke waking up through the baby monitor. 

"I'll get him." Kara kissed Lena lips one more time, standing up and wrapping one of Lena's robes around her body, walking out of the room to get Lucas.

Lena sighed happily, deciding to take a quick shower, joining Kara and Luke in the kitchen a few minutes later.

* * *

They snuggled on the couch, the TV playing some cartoons as Luke kept walking around the living room's floor where his new toys were all scattered. 

"Who would've imagined that we'd be here five months after finding that little guy?" Kara said, staring at Lucas as he studied his new set of shape sorters. 

"I certainly haven't. I thought I would stare longingly at you _forever_!"

Kara laughed, "I'd probably say something." Lena felt Kara staring at her with a small smile. "You were so pretty, and I was already so in love with you."

They kissed slowly, before they felt Luke climbing their legs to sit between them, making his mothers pull away from each other.

"Hello, there!" Lena chuckled.

" _Mom_!" He pouted towards them, and Kara smiled, offering him a eskimo kiss. 

"And to think it all started when I decided to go to that park." Lena wrapped her arms around her favourite blondes in the whole world. "I didn't believe in fate until the day I met him. _Something_ brought him to me. To _us_. I'm so grateful for our family. I love you both _so_ much."

"And we love you, Lena." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short ride! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> I don't know how many pieces this will have, but no more than 3, that's for sure!
> 
> I tried to work this from Lena's POV, but maybe things will change in future chapter.
> 
> I already love Lucas, honestly. He's already a mama's boy.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AGAIN!


End file.
